


Grubsauce

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin awakes covered in blood. Kurloz can't say anything even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grubsauce

His fingers are thin and long. They stretch and flick as he signs out the words. He reassures you that he has no idea why you can’t remember the past hour. He comforts you when you find yourself covered in rust colored blood. “How did it get here? HOW?!” You scream without sound reaching you. Kurloz wraps slender hands around your wrists. His eyes say it all. Calm down,kitty-sister. Calm down.

You breath heavily as tears run down your cheeks. You are so confused,but he holds your wrists tight. A stitched frown creases his face deeply. His carefully applied paint wrinkles and cracks. A long finger finds it’s way to your face. He wipes a tear away,then signs slowly. It is just grubsauce. Don’t overreact.

His eyes flash and you find yourself agreeing with him. It is just grubsauce. You are being silly. Swallowing down tears,you scoot closer to Kurloz. He smells like greasepaint and catnip. It is a scent of comfort and your hive. He throws his arms around you,pulling you to his chest. Tears dry on your face as you close your eyes and breath in. He never has lead you wrongly.


End file.
